The present invention relates generally to updating data objects and in particular to updating data objects across a storage area network.
Generally, storage network environments allow for the movement of data objects, whether from a host server to a storage server or from a storage controller to another storage controller. The movement of data objects may be necessary for a variety of reasons, including critical data protection and accessing data (e.g., asynchronous and/or synchronous replication of data, mirroring of data, live guest relocation from one server to another, etc.). For example, in the case of replicating or mirroring data, a relationship may exist between a cluster (i.e., group) of host servers or a cluster of storage controllers, wherein a primary data object is replicated into one or more replica data objects between the cluster of host servers and/or storage controllers. The replication process may be performed either synchronously or asynchronously.